


Dark Fate

by icherishpotatoes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icherishpotatoes/pseuds/icherishpotatoes
Summary: The Ice Queen captured Lexa prisoner when a bandit of Azgeda warriors ambushed her in the woods. The next thing she knew was that she was held up in a cold cell, shackled against the wall with a hint of light filtering through the brick rooftop. The person who opened the cell door to greet her was the last person she'd expect to see here.The story begins five months after the events that transpired in Mount Weather.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something dark without really going into too many details and this is what I came up with.

Her head felt heavy and she suddenly swayed on uneven feet. The metal restraining her wrists pulled her upright and the pain forced her back into consciousness. She made an effort to stand up straighter to elevate the ache in her arms and shoulders. She felt a sticky patch covering the side of her face, no doubt from the injury she sustained when she was on her route to secure a village and Azgeda attacked. She put up one hell of a flight, taking three out at a time but they were too many for the small squadron she'd lead. It was a secure route, supposedly. There must have been a traitor in their midst. But now was not the time to ponder the circumstances in which she ended up here because she couldn't remember anything past being knocked out. She had to find a way to get out of these shackles. Where was she? How long has it been? From the way her stomach grumbled and the dried blood that trickled down her arms when she was unconscious, she'd assumed it must have been 10 hours in the least. The light she could make out indicated the time was approaching sunrise. 

Her legs felt weak despite not having used them. She began to properly take stock of her surroundings. Her usual armor and shoulder guard were missing which left her in simple black garbs. Her ankles were also restrained and the rocks that dug into the soles of her feet let her know they'd taken her boots as well. She groaned distastefully at the thought of someone touching her while she was unconscious. Lexa knew the risks involved in being commander.. Sometimes when she idly sat at her throne waiting for the next meeting or task she'd wonder how death would catch up to her. She only hoped it would be a brave warrior's death.

She wasn't afraid of dying and she definitely wasn't afraid of a little pain.. or a lot of it. But the thought of being trapped for long periods of time drove her into a mild sense of panic. Lexa didn't underestimate the wicked plans Nia had set out for her. She expected more than the usual torture games warlords like her loved to play. Lexa closed her eyes and tried to breath properly. How long would she leave her here to ponder what scheme she had drafted for her? How long had she been planning for this? As soon as she became commander she imagined. Lexa wouldn't show a sign of weakness or defeat in front of Nia. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing her break. Despite not really believing she'd ever have a chance in getting out of here.. she would at least put up the pretense of believing so. Suddenly the thought of being trapped here for years clawed at her heart. She couldn't be turned into whatever Nia wanted to morph her into. She wouldn't allow it. She had the mental fortitude to resist and most importantly she had the flame. Whatever happens, it would protect her. Unless the Ice Queen had plans to cut it out of her. She had the sudden urge to cover her neck. If she wanted the flame then she would have already taken it. Her goal was much more elaborate than that. Every moment she allowed herself to predict and analyze what role she would play in all this she felt herself lose to panic and dread.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to contact the spirit but she could only do that when she would reach a state of calmness and serenity. She'd had plenty of practice but never when she was strung up like this, dehydrated, and bloodied. It wasn't like the spirit could tell her how to get out of these restraints, she thought spitefully.

Who would assume power while she was missing or presumed dead? Her thoughts ran rampant until she closed her eyes and surrendered to fatigue.

The next time she came to it was dark. Her arms and legs ached and her wrists were in terrible condition. Then she heard it- the sound of metal clicking. She jolted awake and sought any further noise coming from the entrance. The door clicked open and a figure walked in. It was pitch dark and she couldn't make out how the person looked like. They moved slowly, hands reaching out as though to warn them of an obstacle ahead. The figure was walking straight towards her- no doubt being able to make her form out even in the darkness of the prison walls. Lexa tried not to make a noise but once their hands touched her midriff she gasped. A hand came over her mouth and she tried to resist until she felt the tip of a blade against her neck.

"Calm down."

She knew that voice.

"I'm gonna' let go now. You promise not to make a sound?" she asked.

Lexa gave a curt nod and the blade against her neck and the hand covering her mouth were gone.

Lexa regarded her quizzically- at a loss as to where to start.

"What-" Lexa cleared her dry throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said. It sounded angry. It was understandable since the last time she saw Clarke, she abandoned her at Mount Weather.

Clarke brought a satchel of water to her lips. "Drink." Lexa was parched and the cool liquid offered her immense relief. She drank greedily until Clarke pulled it away. A few drops fell down her chin and she sighed in relief at the temporary respite.

"Are you here against your will?" Lexa asked.

"Do you even care?!" Clarke backfired. "I- I don't even know anymore. I've hated you for so long and I've imagined all the things I've wanted to do to you once I saw you again."

Lexa panicked at where she was headed with this. Clarke looked at her up and down, her eyes held something akin to pity.

"But not like this." She shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't even have a choice in the matter anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa very well knew what she meant but she wanted to hear it for herself.

"I can't explain everything right now.. but I need you to know that I'm sorry for what I'm going to have to do." 

Then Clarke was gone and the doors were drawn shut and she was left wondering if what she'd just seen was a figment of her imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the short update but it seems like I'm doing everything but writing these days.

She lost track of time. Minutes, days, and even weeks might have gone by. She experienced thirst like she'd never felt before. Her mind always wandered to Clarke.. Clarke.

"Clarke." She surprised herself by saying her name out loud. Was she safe? There were so many things left unsaid. She didn't expect the blonde to offer her a small measure of relief during their.. reunion. Perhaps the situation she would be subjected to was so bad that even Clarke took pity. Did Nia manage to recruit Clarke to her side? What did she want with her? Her thoughts were interrupted  
by a loud rumble of laughter outside the cell door. A clank of metal forced the opening ajar and a group of fur-clad warriors walked inside her jail cell. She tried to focus on her surroundings but she was too tired. The light emitting from the torches blinded her and she drew her eyelids shut against the blazing heat. She unconsciously pulled against the restrains when they circled her.

"This is the great and mighty heda of the twelve clans?" She didn't recognize the voice. A short chuckle shortly followed her statement. Lexa squinted her eyes open to stare directly at her. The woman had dark brown hair and olive skin. Lexa didn't want to show any fear but she was upset she let herself get caught. Now she was at the mercy of the Ice Nation and she'd be damned if she let them intimidate her.

She spit at the floor in front of the warrior and the woman retaliated by delivering a sharp slap across her face. 

It stung but Lexa showed no sign of having felt any pain. 

"Remove these restrains and I'll show you how to land a proper punch." She said.

The azgeda warrior scowled at the insult.

"Let it go. We've been given a task." A guard said.

"I agree." This time Lexa could tell who the person standing to her left was.

"I thought this would please you, Wanheda."

"There's plenty of time to make her suffer for what she's done, Ontari." Clarke spoke uneasily.

"Show her who's the real commander!" Another one piped in. Suddenly, the majority were in favor of a face-off between the two of them.

They began to work on her bindings. Lexa fell on her knees the moment they removed the restraints and she hissed in pain as the blood came rushing back to her limbs. 

"Oh, come on commander. I thought you were a formidable opponent." The woman-Ontari said mockingly. "Giving up so quickly now?"

Lexa charged at her but the brunette saw it coming a mile away and she easily dodged the attack.

The sudden movement made Lexa experience a new wave of dizziness. She tried to regain her bearings and held her two fists in front of her. She couldn't help but look around for Clarke.

Ontari moved towards her but she was too slow to react. She kicked her feet from underneath her and Lexa landed on the ground with a thud.

Ontari began walking in circles around her.

"Why commander, how are you going to last in the fighting pits if you can't spend a second on your own two feet."

The warrior stopped in front of her. She crouched and held Lexa's jaw between her thumb and forefinger.

"Perhaps the fighting pits aren't meant for you and a better role could be assigned for a woman of your.. allure."  Ontari looked at the guards standing around them. "We are in dire need of a broodmare, after all."

A roar of laughter emitted from the guards and Lexa's face turned hot with rage. Clarke ground her teeth at the implication and forced herself to appear nonchalant.

Energized by her fury, Lexa managed to kick Ontari away from her and clumsily stood back up.  

"Playtime is over." Ontari declared. "We're taking you to meet your queen."

"Not my queen." Lexa spat. 

Lexa deflected the first punch Ontari aimed at her but she wasn't so lucky as to avoid the next. She was back on the ground and she knew it was a losing battle. She wasn't a match for anyone in this state. Ontari straddled her and delivered the punch that knocked her unconscious.

Clarke watched as a sick feeling rose from the pit of her stomach. She wanted to hurt Lexa, she'd imagine all the ways she would exact her own revenge. But when she saw her held prisoner she knew she didn't have the stomach for it. Somehow, all the uneasiness Clarke felt about Lexa's current predicament made her resent the commander all the more. She hated that she felt any form of pity towards the commander. 

"Pick her up." Ontari instructed the guards. Clarke schooled her features and adopted an air of complacency.

"You've certainly left an impression." Clarke said.

"She should know how personal it is. I _will_ become the next commander."

"I don't have a doubt. You have my full support."

"And as long as I do, your people will be safe."

 Clarke couldn't help but take that as a threat. She didn't end up here by her own conviction but she certainly played it out as being a favorable circumstance. They brought her here by force when she didn't know who they were. She adapted fast and explained how she could be of value. Killing her would be simple but having wanheda yield granted you more power. She expressed the mutual hate they had for Lexa and apparently that turned Clarke into a saint in Nia's eyes.  

She couldn't forget about what Lexa told her about Costia. It spoke volumes about Nia's character. She knew not to trust her and so she needed a plan and fast. Lexa might not be her favorite person right now but Ontari had the potential to be worse.. way worse. She needed to get them both out and she wondered how bad it would get before they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this! Also you can let me know if you have any prompt suggestions on my tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this! For now it remains a one-shot.


End file.
